


“Friend or Foe?”

by Jackson_Overland_Frost, Wolfie_Became_a_Spoder



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Enemies to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn, actually not really, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Became_a_Spoder/pseuds/Wolfie_Became_a_Spoder
Summary: “Are you my friend, foe, or something else Spider...?”“It’s Spider-Howl”





	1. Chapter 1

Miles woke up, of course, because clearly the world still wanted to mess with him. He was still in New York City, so he began to look around the city. Soon, he saw a web-slinging hero like Gwen, Peter, Ham, Noir, Peni or himself swing by, along with a woman who was just smiling and talking to two kids, one who looked about three, and the other about ten. Soon all three people left, which set off his spidey-sense a little. Either way, he should meet this new hero. He put on his suit and began to follow, swinging along the streets of the familiar city. 

The mysterious hero was Charlie Grant. A kid who loved his home cities of New York and New Jersey. He was on his normal patrol after school. He waved at those three people before continuing his patrolling and general fun. 

Once the spider-person landed on a building, he landed as well.

Spider-Howl felt an unknown vibration hit the ground behind him. Who was with him? How is someone I don’t know on the roof of a building? he thought to himself. He felt the person approach him, but he didn’t turn around. 

Miles had just asked “Hello? My name is-” before suddenly getting webs in his face. The other web-slinger then shot a web towards a nearby building and swung away from Miles. 

Miles was only stunned for a moment before he carefully pulled the webs off his mask and chased after them. 

Charlie went to his apartment and opened the window. He crawled inside and immediately closed it, going to the ceiling. Miles who was invisible crawled in when Charlie did. He saw that the web hero was his age or younger at least from the corner he is in. When he saw the spider go onto the ceiling and went silent. 

On the ceiling was a small child, the same three year old from before. He just picked up the boy. “Garrett, that's bad. You aren't meant to walk on the ceiling without me watching,” he said before going back down. He still felt the unknown vibrations, but changed out of his suit. 

He then smiled at Garrett, and they both held their left hands together. They were the same in a way. Both got bit by a radioactive spider. He went to put down Garrett when the boy climbed up and accidentally bumped into something (or someone). 

Charlie noticed this and went back to Garrett. He felt the unknown vibrations, and they followed him. He brought Garrett down and shot a web at him. “I know whatever you are followed me home. Get away from Garrett.” he said. 

Garrett looked confused but he just touched the thing- Miles and looked at Charlie, who crawled up to him. Miles was freaked out, no one saw him invisible. The kid bumped into him and now could see where he was. Miles’ Spidey senses kept getting worse as he panicked. Suddenly he saw his venom blast glowing. 

A child’s scream of pain and terror filled his ears. He saw the little boy that touched him Garrett caught by Spider Howl. 

Miles gasped. “I'm sorry kid-d. I didn't-t-”

He was cut off by a voice of grief and anger. 

“You followed me to my home and you electrocuted my younger brother. You planned this. GET OUT! ” Spider-Howl said, and launched himself at Miles. 

Miles tried to move from the corner but he was still stuck to the ceiling. He was finally got unstuck and scrambled over to the window, all with Spider Howl chasing after him. He opened the window and jumped out, and saw the hurt face of Spider Howl as he closed it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, Miles encountered Spider Howl as they each saved New York from its various criminal activity, and on one memorable occasion, from a drug lab that was tied to at least three gangs. He saw Garrett too when Spider-Howl was seen on special patrols. 

Miles had been thinking of ways to apologize to Spider-Howl and Garrett when he felt his Spidey Sense go off. He went to an alleyway and heard someone struggling. He saw Spider-Howl fighting two women. One’s hands were glowing and was holding the boy’s wrists in place. Her hands were glowing blue and the Spider-Howl seemed to slowing stop straining and giving up. The other woman had a knife to his chest. 

Miles invisibly swung to the opposite wall of the alleyway. He practically bounced off the wall, barely letting himself stick, and leapt down, kicking the woman holding Charlie's wrists and forcing the woman to look up after him. And forcing her to let go of Spider-Howl’s wrists. Miles spun around, turned visible again, and webbed the woman to the wall. 

The second he was free, Spider-Howl dodged the second woman’s knife and webbed her feet to the ground when she tried to run away. Then, keeping out of reach of her arms, he webbed then to her sides before he took the knife.

“Thanks for the good party time Sheryl. Hope you have a good time waiting for the cops to get here,” he said with a smirk, not that anyone could see it under his mask. 

Miles went to Spider-Howl and touched his shoulder. Spider-Howl aggressively flinched away from Mile's touch. “Thank you for the help. I'll listen to whatever you have to say this time only, considering what you did to my brother,” Charlie said, crossing his arms. 

Miles nodded. “I have to explain something. Follow me to the roof.” And both spider people swung up to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe that you come from another universe! That's impossible. ...But nobody else got bitten by radioactive spiders Oscorp made beside me and Garrett,” Spider Howl- no, Charlie, said with a mix of frustration and confusion. 

“No! It's true. There are more people like you and your brother. I'm one of those people. I-” He suddenly felt a sharp pain running through his entire body and winced, almost collapsing to the floor. When the world can into focus he saw a mixture of worry and fear on Charlie face. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Your body looked like it glitched out,” Charlie said. He went quiet and hugged his knees.

Miles frowned. He knew that the longer he stayed in this dimension the more his cells would protest and more glitching thing would happen. He had seen it before with his own two eyes. 

“Oh. Yeah, that happens when you get stuck in a different dimension for too long. Charlie, you have to help me get back to my world. For the safety of my family and for your’s.” He said. 

Charlie nodded and finally spoke louder than his soft whispers following the glitch. “Alright. I will. Just don't get my family hurt in the way. My friend Lizzie can probably more than me.” 

“Why Lizzie you have a crush on her?” Miles asked jokingly. 

“No? She's my best friend, plus I'm not into girls, plus she's already taken by her partner. Now, follow me.” Charlie said. He put on his mask and began to make his way to Lizzie. Miles smiled to himself and swung after him.

Charlie went to the window of a laboratory. He knocked on the window, and soon a girl with her hair in a messy bun and red glasses opened the window. 

“What do you want Charlie? It's five o'clock and you’re meant to be home,” the girl said, face annoyed but curious. Charlie just went inside and motioned for Miles to come in as well. 

“We got a new issue that I can't solve. And you are the science person of our friend group. Lizzie help this guy,” Charlie said.

“...Hi Lizzie.” Mile waved shyly. Too many new people in too short a time, in his opinion. 

“I thought you said that only you and Garrett were bitten by Oscorp's spiders?” Lizzie said, looking at Miles all the more confused.

“So like, that would be true, but I’m from a different dimension so those kinds of rules don’t actually apply to me.” Miles shrugged. 

“Oh… That's why Charlie brought you here. I'll help, but you have to give me those five dollars you owe me from elementary school.” Lizzie grinned at the boys, who were still standing awkwardly by the window. 

Charlie groans before pulling out a five dollar bill from his hoodie. “Now will you Liz? That was four years ago.” He told her. 

Lizzie grinned and put the five dollars in her pocket. “So, if we are getting this kid back home, what’s his name and I also need info on your experience with this stuff so I can help.”

“Uhh, I’m Miles, Miles Morales. A while ago there was actually a huge inter dimensional thing in my universe but I haven’t actually dimension hopped before. Don’t actually remember how I got here, just woke up and everything felt kinda off. I do remember what the portals look like though, it’s like a glitch in the system but the ‘system’ is the space time continuum-” he was cut off for a second while his body glitched out and writhed on the floor for a few moments before he was able to get back up. “Oh, and also my body does that every once in a while because my cells are stupid and really don’t appreciate being in the wrong dimension.”

Charlie freaked out and just ran to Lizzie. He was scared and he grabbed onto Lizzie's forearms. 

Lizzie just nodded. “I think I can help. Char, you okay? Did your powers cause something? You aren't normally like this.” She looked at Miles when she answered before checking on Charlie. 

“Yeah-h. It's fine, the vibrations from the glitching were odd and my powers went haywire.” Charliesaid, nodding. 

“Alright. So I have been messing with stuff like this, so I think with a little searching we'll be able to find your universe. Although, it's gonna take a few days because of school and also because I don’t know exactly which dimension you’re from, Miles.” Lizzie explained to them both.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
